KKT here i come episode 3 / The Chanels
Chanel walked down the stairs after Liz's death and when the police came. much as what happened with Deaf Taylor Swift. Hester descended down the stairs, Neck-brace off. "Woah, Hester-brace, where did the neck brace go." Chanel asked. "I cut it off, after i heard you talk to number 2,3,4 and 5 about making me #7, it took me an hour and 6 broken pilers but finally, it's off." Hester said. "I thought that you and the other pledges were at the White Stallion getting us banana cream pie Dakar's, extra cotton balls." Chanel #2 said. I was just about to but i needed to get my purse, I had cramps." she said. "Chanel #7 come up to my closet.. we're gonna dress you up Poo-belly slut." Chanel said as she and #7 came up the stairs. '------- 3 HOURS LATER -------' "Bitches, i'd like you to meet Chanel #7!" Chanel said to everyone in the Kappa House. "Hester, you look, a-mazing as a blonde! Grace said "Thank you! My Kappa sister / Mother / Best friend / Teacher, has made me into a Blonde!" Hester thanked Grace "We were gonna dye Chanel #6's hair, that dumb bitch! But since she's dead! We're still gonna do it!" Chanel #1 said. "Howdy, ladies! You're fresh and chill!" a woman walked in. "This is my sister Flo Caldwell and I'm Gigi!" The strange woman said. "Hey guys!" Flo said. "Woah, woah, woah, hold up! Why are you and you sister here?" Jennifer asked. "I'm a lawyer and my sister is my shadower! We're looking at this area, trying to scout it out! Since the police department is well.. lazy! they put on me and my sister to protect you guys!" "UGH, yeah, what makes me think that Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and Stephanie Tanner are going to protect us from a serial mass murderer?" Chanel asked confused. "Look, i tried! There's noo one will staked out the house! Literally! 4 yellow pages from 1990-1999!" Gigi argued. "Did, you try 2000-2015?" Grace asked. "Oh right," Gigi thought. "Come on guy's we're tough young talent!" Gigi said. "How old are you?" Chanel #2 asked. "40." Gigi said. "23, I just graduated from Indiana University Bloomington." Flo said. "K, since we got THAT out of the way, where are we sleeping tonight?" Gigi asked. "(SCOFF) You guys can sleep on the couch!" Chanel said. "What? when a serial killer is on the loose? Get real shorty!" Gigi said. "Fine, whatever! Sleep in the dead bitch, Liz Dawn or whatever the hell her name was." Chanel said. "Great!" Flo said. '------- 9:24 -------' Flo was on the couch, not really doing much. When #2, #3 and #5 came down the stairs. "Hey, Flo, Chanel wants to see you!" #5 said. Chanel #2, 3, 5 and Flo, met Chanel #1 and 4 in their closet. "Hi Chanel! What do you want?" Flo asked. "Would you like to be a Chanel?" Chanel said right off the bat. "A.. what?" Flo asked. "A Chanel! The most important , pretty and smart people in this college, sorority and world!" Chanel said. "I'm not in this college though." Flo said. "I know! We need a woman who's willing to whip these sluts in shape! We need as much Chanels as possible." Chanel said. "Then, yeah sure, i could. I've always wanted to be a fashion girl! But, since my parents died when i was 6, my sister, Gigi, dressed my up like i was a 90's barbie." Chanel #8 said. "What did they die from?" Chanel #4 said. "Meningitis." Chanel #8 said. "Oh, Weird." Chanel #4 said. "Follow me!" Chanel said as she lead Chanel #8 up the stairs of her closet. CLUNK Chanel pushed Chanel #8 down the stairs. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Chanel lied. "It-it's okay!" Chanel #8 said. Flo lifted her head as she got up. Chanel #8 got up. She got dressed and hurried downstairs. "Bitches, i'd like you to meet Chanel #8!" Chanel said to everyone in the Kappa house. "Wait, Chanel, did you make 3 Chanels in the matter of 3 days?" Grace asked. "YES YOU FAILED ABORTION!" Chanel said angrily. "Ugh - wheres your forenza?" Gigi asked. "I dropped it in the Goodwill drop off." Flo said. "What?" Gigi asked. "I'm done being your Barbie! I'm 23!" Flo said. "I gave up my life for you! Flo, since i was 23!" Gigi said. "You were a janitor in a KFC!" Flo said. "Yeah! I know! I was gonna be the head janitor!" Gigi said. "I'm done! Okay! Gigi? You've stressed me out everyday for 17 years!" Chanel #8 said. Chanel #8 ran up the stairs. '------- 12:00 AM -------' Chanel #8 was sleeping on the couch, due to the falling out with Gigi. Chanel #2 and #3 were up. When the Red Devil came in each room. "OMG! Are you trying to kill me? please No!" The Red Devil came with her with a knife and tried to stab her in the heart, when she took the pink lamp off of her shelf and smashed it on the Red Devil's head. At the same time Chanel #2 tried backing away but the Red devil stabbed her in the shoulder. Chanel #3 came into the room and slammed the door in the back of the Red Devil's head. Chanel #2 was passed out in the room. "Oh my god, #2 are you passed out drunk?" Chanel #3 said. "AHHH!" She screamed. They both ran out of the room into the room screaming "AHHHHHHH! RED DEVIL! HE ATTACKED US! HELLP!" They screamed. They both ran out. Elizabeth took off her mask, "Ugh, ow!" She said as she got up off Chanel #3's ground. Category:Kittypryde99's stories Category:Fanfiction Category:KKT here i come series